Sonic Vs. Sans
Chill, yet can kick ass too Sonic Vs. Sans is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Description Sonic Vs. Undertale! Everyone knows that blue = chill, and these two are not only chill, there fast and pack a punch as well! Intro Wiz: Last time Sans was on Death Battle, we had him fight Freddy Fazbear. Needless to say, Sans kind of rekted him. Boomstick: So this oughta be a MUCH more fair match! Sonic, the Blue Blur... And Sans, the bonehead. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! And it's our job to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Sonic Wiz: It was a dark time for Mobius. The evil Dr. Eggman has kidnapped the critters and has forced them into slavery by becoming his personal robots. Boomstick: Just like my ex-wife! Dude, is there anything that doesn't remind you of her? Not really. But that's not the point. What is the point is Sonic the Hedgehog! (Sonic: Sonic's the name, speeds my game!) The most notable thing about Sonic is his speed. While he's far from the fastest character in fiction, he's still faster then most. The guy can run up to at least the speed of light, and can go even faster with the spin-dash. The spin-Dash allows Sonic to curl up into a ball, spin in place, then go really fast. How does he not barf like nuts afterwords? I mean, I would! I don't know. Maybe he's used to it. He can also use the Homing Attack, which shoots himself towards the closets targets, the Light-Speed dash, self-explained, and the Spin Bounce. Sonic can also fight pretty well. He's strong enough to punch through metal and can jump pretty high without using his speed. But when the Blue Blur is in a pinch, or just wants to over-kill it, he can use the 7 chaos emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. (Sonic: Super Sonic style!) In this form, all of Sonic's stats are multiplied by X10, including is already absurd speed. As Super Sonic, he can travel well above the speed of light and beyond. He's managed to take down man-made gods, creatures made to destroy worlds, and the crap Sega has been recently putting him through. Lego Dimensions is not one of those things. Even without his Super State, he can still move at the speed of sound, destroy robots with ease, and has foiled Dr. Eggman a billion times. However, he has his flaws. He mostly runs into action without a plan, his Super form has a time limit, and he's scared of water. Even though real hedgehogs can swim. And it's adorable. (Sonic: S is for Sonic, baby!) Sans Wiz: This...is Sans. Boomstick: Wow. Really? (Cues Papyrus's theme) Yes. Sans the skeleton is the pun-loving, prank-loving, ketchup-loving, and lazy brother to Papyrus. He enjoys sleeping and like to mess with his bro. And he's only got 1HP and 1ATK!? This guy's pathetic! Sans: Who you callin' pathetic? What the... Oh yeah...I invited him. You musta' put a lotta...backBONE into it. ''(Cue drums) Anyways, he's the final boss of the Genocide route. '''Ha! How easy is that?' Take a look... (Shows Sans beating the life out of Frisk) Oh...well holy sh*t. Nevermind. Sans has powers over Gaster Blasters, a strange...skull thing...that shoots a laser beam. He can use about a dozen at a time. He's also got a LOT of bones. As in, A LOT. Normal bones, blue bones, short bones, long bones...you name it. Hey, did i mention I have telekineses? Teleki-what? Yes, with the power of the blue SOUL, he can throw the victim around like he's made of air. Also, he can make bones come out of the ground. I'm starting to think he's a lot more stronger then i thought... Hey, did ya forget about the KARMA? Nah, I don't like that stuff. Gets stuck in your teeth. Um, Boomstick? He means KARMA, not carmel. Oh. I knew that. This stuff effects you by getting rid of your invincibility frames, thus making the whole 1ATK thing kinda pointless. It may seem that Sans is nearly untouchable, but he's not. Far from it. Not only does the guy go down in one hit, he kinda holds back a bit, thinking that it ain't worth putting all his effort into it because everything will just RESET. Plus, he's lazy. Oh, also that. Right. Hey, you forgot something... W'h'''a't'? ''I'm a beast on the trombone. (Shows Sans on the trombone) Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Death Battle Location: The Judgment Hall. Sonic: Where am I...? Sonic the Hedgehog was walking down the Judgment Hall after getting stuck in the Underground for...reasons. He just finished off a fish-girl who wanted to kill him. The Hedgehog then realized there was no real way to say that out of context. Sonic: Now, where is the exit- Suddenly, two skulls appeared in front of him and, to Sonic's surprise, shot lasers at him. Sonic jumped out of the way and homing attacked both of them, destroying them both. The Blue Blur looked behind him and saw a skeleton in a hoodie. It was Sans. Sans: Nice reflexes. You better hope you can keep em' up. Sonic: Hey! why'd you attack me?! I was just heading home! Sans: *Chuckles* You really think I'd let a guy who nearly killed my friend walk away without being thrown around at least? Because, you see, I don't take kindly to people that hurt my pals. His eye started to glow, and he surrounded himself with bones. Sans: So...for that, you are REALLY not gonna like what happens next. Bottom of the line, you're gonna get dunked on. The Blue Blur curled his fists, then prepared for one hell of a fight. Sonic: You wanna fight? Well, you're gonna get one! FIGHT!!! Sonic runs right at Sans and attempts to home attack him only for Sans to teleport away. Sans then shot a dozen Bones at the hedgehog, all of which Sonic ducked under. He then swung a punch at Sans, only for the skeleton to once again teleport away. Sonic looked around trying to find his opponent when suddenly the Blue Blur was lifted into the air and slammed on the celling. After being thrown around by Sans, he was thrown into a piller, destroying it. Sonic: Agh...(Gets up)...you're a tough one, alright, but i've seen worse! Sans: (Shrugs) What can I say? This took a skele-TON of prep. Sans then sumoned 3 Gaster Blasters and aimed them all at Sonic. Sonic home attacked all 3 and dashed at Sans. However, Sonic hit a bone wall, which then fell on him. When the hedgehog got back up, Sans kicked him in the gut and knocked him into the floor. Sans: Give up yet? We could stop now if ya just hold still...hate for you to end up like the bear thing I took care of a month ago... That's when he noticed that Sonic was gone. By pure instinct, he jumped upwards just as Sonic was about to deliver a punch to the back. Sans retaliated by throwing bones at Sonic, who avoided all of them. Sonic then picked up a piece of the pillar and chucked it at Sans. He blocked it with a bone as they both landed on there feet on the floor. Sonic: Sorry "pal". For me, that ain't happening! Sans: (shrugs) Alright, if you wanna do it your way... Sonic Then started running circles around him, creating a tornado that traped the skeleton inside. Sonic was then suddenly tripped by a Bone sticking out, which then wacked him over the head, then beaned him in the chin, then knocked him away like a Baseball Bat. Sonic crashed into a wall as Sans teleported in front of him. Sans grabbed Sonic by the neck and aimed a Gaster Blaster at him. The blue hedgehog struggled to get out of Sans grip right as the Gaster Blaster shot. Quickly Sonic spat on Sans face, causing him to let go of him. Without a second thought, Sonic jumped away from the laser just in time. Sonic then charged up a Spin Dash and rolled right towards the Skeleton. However, Sans summoned a bone wall and blocked Sonic. Bouncing off the wall and onto his back, Sonic got back up and saw he was surrounded by Gaster Blasters. Sans: Ya done yet? Cause it looks like ya gonna get your tail kicked. The Gaster Blasters fired, knocking Sonic back. Suddenly everything went black for a second, and when it was done there where Bones flying at Sonic from all directions. It happened again, and this time Sonic was slammed onto the floor and nearly stabbing him. It happened yet again, and Sonic was flung across the room. This happened over and over again until Sonic was tired out, kneeling on the floor and breathing hard. Sans chuckled, walked up to him, and raised a bone above the Blue Blurs head. Sans: Let me say it again...are ya done yet? Just then, however, Sonic started floating into the air. 7 gem's started spinning around him, just before a blinding light covered Sonic. Sans looked up and saw his opponent was now a bright yellow and flying in the air. It was Super Sonic. Sonic: (Smirking) Not at all. Sans tried shooting him with a dozen Gaster Blasters, but they all suddenly exploded. Sonic was moving faster then the eye can track. Sans attempted to guard himself with a 4 layered bone wall, but Super Sonic broke though that as well. Sonic: Time to finish this, super Sonic style! Take this! He then appeared in front of Sans and charged at him. Sans, knowing there was no other way out of this, decides to just brace for impact and hope for the best as... KA-BOOM When the smoke settled, Super Sonic was covered in dust. Sans was no-where to be seen. Sonic had completely obliterated the skeleton. Sonic turned back to normal and brushed the dust off of him, then turned around to look at the spot Sans once was and smiled. Sonic: That was too easy! Now, how do I get out of here... He then ran off to find the exit. What he didn't notice, however, was the flower in the corner. It had a demonic look on his face that slowly turned into a grin as it approached the spot where Sans once was. Flower: Well, well, well...looks like the hedgehog did all the work for me...HAHAHAHA!! Soon, the 7 Human SOULs will be mine! While laughing, the flower then plopped right back into the ground as the screen cuts to black. K.O!!! *Sonic walks out of the Underground. *Papyrus is bawling his eyes out. Results Boomstick: Um...Wiz..what are we gonna do about the Undertale fanboys? Wiz: We're recording in a bunker for a reason, you know. Ah. While Sans was more intelligent and unpredictable, Sonic was faster, stronger, and more durable. It didn't help that Sans only had 1 HP, so a single lucky hit would had killed him anyways. And Sans KARMA would barely work on Sonic, as he has killed very little people...in Cannon at least. Sorry Sans, Sonic was just Stronger Then You. The winner is Sonic. Trivia *The fight is connected to Freddy Vs. Sans due to Sans mentioning Freddy during the fight. Alternate Ending The Gaster Blaster fired, knocking Sonic back. Suddenly everything went black for a second, and when it was done there where Bones flying at Sonic from all directions. It happened over and over again until Sonic was tired out, kneeling on the floor and breathing hard. Sans walked up to him. Sans: Let me say it again...are ya done ye- ???: Sonic! ???: SANS! The two turned around to see Tails and Papyrus running towards them. Tails helped Sonic up and Papyrus pulled Sans away. Sans: Papyrus? What are ya doing here? Papyrus: THIS TWO-TAILED FOX FELL FROM THE HOLE. HE SAID THAT HE WAS LOOKING FOR HIS FRIEND, A BLUE HEDGHOG! Sans:...freiend? Tails: Yeah! Me and Sonic do pretty much everything together! Playing games, defeating evil, ordering Pizza- Sans: Wait, what was that last one? The speedy duo explain that they, on a daily basis no less, fight evil every day. After a long pause, Sans finally spoke: Sans:...Welp, guess your not bad after all. Sorry 'bout attacking you. Sonic: It's OK. It's not the first time that's happened, you know! Sonic and Tails then walked away, with Sans and Papyrus waving. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:'Animal vs Monster' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music